In the compression molding of plastic closures, a charge of molten plastic is delivered to the tooling of the machine and the charge is molded to the final shape by the tooling. In such a machine, a turret supports a plurality of tooling sets, each including a cavity and a core in a rotary turret. It has been heretofore proposed to decorate the base wall of the closure on the interior or the exterior thereof.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a plastic closure with a label or disk embedded in the closure, and a method and apparatus wherein the label or disk is delivered successively to the cavities of the compression molding machine.
In accordance with the invention, the labels or disks are delivered successively from a source to the cavities. The method and apparatus preferably comprises an indexing turret supporting a plurality of stacks of labels, a pick and place turret for removing a label from a stack, and a label inserter turret which tracks a portion of the path of the cavities of the compression molding machine and delivers the labels successively into the cavities.